Scandalous
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Throughout life I've have kept secrets and I've have told them, I've have loved and I've lost, I've lied and regretted, I've missed but never forgot, I've been hurt but never have broken. Trust is like a paper once it's crumbled it can never be perfect again. The past is suppose to stay in the past too bad it couldn't stay that way.
1. Donna-Dementia

**No-one's Pov**

Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry were in class doing work each mentally wondering where Kim could be. It wasn't like her to be late for homeroom. The last time they saw her was at her locker. The 4 were hoping nothing bad has happen. They were cut short out of their thoughts by chants and yells coming from the hallway.

"FIGHT"

"FIGHT"

"FIGHT"

"FIGHT"

Everyone in the classroom got curious on who would be fighting so early in the Morning, but most importantly whose winning. The teacher rushed out the classroom to stop the fight as did everyone else but for a different reason. The 4 ran around the corner to see a sea of people yelling and screaming. While the teachers were trying to shove pass the students.

"Woo this just what I need some action" jerry said jumping up and down like a little girl at a Ricky Weaver concert.

"Yeah I know we haven't seen a school fight in a long time" Eddie agreed.

"Wait wasn't that just last week when Jack took down the black dragons for trying to beat us up again?" Milton asked.

"I guess" Eddie said.

"C'mon guys we have to get a better view" Jack said leading the group into crowd.

As the 4 got closer they saw a flash of blonde hair but a bunch of brunette hair. The teacher and principle finally got people out of the way to get through. The crowd drew back as they came, but the fight continued. The 4 still couldn't see it was just too many people in front so they went under. They slipped and slide through people's feet to get through.

The principle picked up the blonde to get her off the other brunette. Just as he picked her up the 4 boys instantly knew who that was.

"KIM!?" they yelled and rushed towards her as much as they could.

The principle was carrying Kim away ignoring her screams of anger and the angry tears that flowed down her face. Once Kim was out of sight and down the hall everyone turned to Kim's victim.

"DONNA!?" the 4 yelled again. Donna was on the ground with blood splatted on her face; her hair which was extensions was surrounding her. She had bruises on her legs, arms and face. 2 teachers helped her off the ground and to the nurse's office. The other teachers were ushering the crowd back to their homerooms.

"Dude I never seen Kim that mad" jerry said.

"I wonder what Donna said to her" Eddie put in.

"We have to find her" Jack said determind.

"We can't she with the principle and you know when big fights like that happens the school goes on lockdown" Milton explain

"We have to make sure she's alright" jack said

"You just want to go so bad because you love her" jerry teased.

"I don't love Kim" jack yelled

"Ummmm hmmmm" the guys said all together.

"Let's just go" jack stalked off.

"How are going to get pass the teachers"

"We just have to be very careful"

The guys got through the teachers which were really hard. They made it to the principle office just in time to hear what Kim and the principle was saying.

"Ms. Crawford you know that fight is unacceptable in our school"

Kim remained sulking silently.

"Kim you are a straight A student and take most advance class how could get out up in this mess"

Kim said nothing

"Well you are suspend of 3 days, I'll call your parents"

"WAIT NO" Kim sprung up for her silence. Which earn her a weird look from the principle.

"I mean no need I will just walk home it will be find" Kim said nervously.

"Kim you know I can't do that I have to call them" the priclple shook his head

"They're out of town so I'm by myself this week" she lied on the spot.

"Well make sure you tell them when they come back your free to go" Kim sighed with relief and walked out the office.

Just as Kim left she was ambushed by a bunch of question with the guys:

"What happen?"

"What made you snapped?"

"What did Donna Say?"

"Are you ok?"

**Kim's Pov**

"GUYS" I yelled over them silencing them.

"One question at a time" I said calmly.

"Well how did the fight start? Milton asked

"It all started at my locker when Donna showed up…..

**Flashback Kim's Pov**

_I was at my locker getting my books when Donna came up to me._

"_Hello Kimberly" she said sweetly sicken voice_

"_What do you want Tobin" I said annoyed._

"_I want you to stay away from jack he's mine" she smiled_

"_I believe he belongs to himself Donna"_

"_Just stay away from jack and tell those loser the same" she smirked._

"_Frist of all those 'losers' are my friends and 'm not going to stay away from jack he my best friend"_

"_Oh Kim I know you like him and I'm not going to let him fall for you"_

"_How many times I have to tell you this were just friends"_

"_Whatever just stays away he doesn't need a dirty southern bell like you"_

"_Well I know he surely doesn't need a slut like you either"_

"_Why don't you just die bitch no one wants you"_

_That comment made me black out the next think I knew I'm on the ground punching and ripping her stupid ponytail off._

**End of flashback**

"And that how it happens" I said after I was finished the boys looked shocked.

"Oh well we want you to know that don't listen to Donna we really do care about you"

"Thanks guys" I said. I really I did need that

"And Kim I never really liked Donna" jack said

"Yea who would?" the guys agreed

"Well I got to go see ya at the dojo" I said as I walked out the school with one thing on my mind. T.G.I.F.


	2. Adore To Lying

**6 days later (Jack's Pov)**

The guys and I haven't seen Kim in 6 days, when she didn't come to the dojo last Friday. I was really getting worried; I know she was suspended for 3 days but what about the other 3 days she hasn't shown up. I have a huge urge to go to her house to check on her. Just then Kim walked in all the guys turned to her with a worried expression.

"Kim are you okay" Eddie asked

"Yeah why won't I be?" she said like she didn't see or do anything wrong

"Because we haven't seen you in 6 days" Milton stepped up

"Oh that I at the hospital with my grandma" Kim said a little nervous. Why?

"WHAT? Is she okay" I asked in alarm.

"Yeah she just fell down and sprain her leg it okay" she said I can tell she was lying but let it slide. Kim as gotten such better with lying so it hard sometimes to see.

"Well that good well not good for her I mean-"Eddie said.

"We get it Eddie" Milton said annoyed.

Just then Rudy came skipping out of this office with the biggest smile on his face like he just won a million dollars.

"Hey guess what" he said.

"What?" Milton asked.

"We're going on a road trip" Ruddy jumped up.

"Awesome" I said

"Swag" jerry yelled

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"Camping"

"When do we leave?" I asked. I never have been camping before so I'm a little excited.

"Now" Rudy said giddy.

"Wait we have to pack?" Eddie asked.

Don't worry about it I called your parents they send some clothes and such. Oh and Kim I could get a hold of yours but your aunt did send some.

She nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" Ruddy shouted running to the car.

We all jumped in the van and left for the road. It been hours and we still haven't gotten close to the sight. I looked over at Kim who was in front while all the guys were in the back. Rudy was driving banging his head to the music that played on the radio. Kim was looking out the window which was rolled down. Her hair was blowing in the wind and the sunshine on her complimented her honey blonde hair and tan skin. I sighed she looked so beautiful, but she seem in deep thought I wonder what about. I looked over to the guys. Jerry had is beats headphones on, Milton and Eddie were on Milton's IPad. I decided to go to sleep for a couple of hours before we got our stop.

* * *

I woke up 2 hours later to the car swerving, jerking me out of my seat. I looked up at where were we; we were at a gas station. I looked at the guys who were giving Rudy looks, and Kim was still sleep, how? I don't know.

"Ok let's get some snacks and gas up" Rudy said getting out the car

"What about Kim?" I asked

"Just let her sleep we will only be a minute and will bring her something" he said and I nodded.

We walked to the store and all the guys past by me to pick out what they wanted. I walked to the candy aisle and got Kim's favorite, sneakers also a big bag of hot fries with ice tea. I got myself a resses, bbq lays chips and sunkiss. I walked over to the counter to see all the junk the others put on there. We paid for our stuff and walked back to the van. When we got there we stopped and stared. Kim was in the passenger seat curled up in a ball, her knees to her chest, all of her honey blonde hair flying forward covering her face. She looked adorable.

"Awww she looks cute" Rudy gushed.

"Yeah" we sighed.

We hopped in the van and ready put the key in the enation but suddenly he stop and stared at Kim wide eyed.

"Uh Rudy we know Kim looks cute but we have to go" Eddie said.

"Guys look at this" he pointed while we gasp.

There on the back of Kim's neck was a heart that was broken in half symbolizing heartbreak; it was carved on there it looked really painfully, pretty when you look at it. I can tell it wasn't new, or just happen. I really hope Kim isn't or wasn't cutting herself.

"What is that?" Eddie said.

"It looks like she carved it into her skin" I said examine it.

"No she wouldn't have be able to do that she could gave possible reach the back of her neck and made a perfectly broken heart someone else have to have done it" Milton explained.

"But who?" Jerry asked confused.

"Only Kim would know" Milton said.

"Why don't we ask her when she wakes up?" I said knowing we won't get answers now

We all sat back while Rudy starts up the van. I can tell the guys were all distracted with their thoughts about that 'thing' on Kim. I wonder where did she get that and how.

"Alright we are going to be staying in a Hotel tonight, it getting late" Rudy said after a few hours on the road. He park into the parking lot and got out the van. I went to Kim and picked her up bridal style while the guys got the rest of the bags. I was really surprise to Kim's weight the moment I had her. She was so light kind of like a feather I really hope she isn't starving herself.

Rudy got the rooms I had to room with Kim wile Eddie and jerry and Milton with Rudy. Once I got there I had Kim on her bed and I went to the restroom. When I came out I saw was up and looking though her bag.

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Jack, by any chance do you know where we are?" She asked turning to me.

"Yeah Rudy got tired of driving and stop at a Hotel"

She nodded and went back to what she was doing. I thought back to what I saw earlier today. Maybe I should ask her.

"Kim?"

"Yeah" she said but didn't look up.

"What on the back of your neck?" I asked. She froze; obviously she knows what I'm talking about.

"What?" She said turning to me again.

"There was a carving on your back we saw it while you were sleeping in the car"

"There is no carving on my neck" she denied.

"Yes there is" I asked confused. I know what I saw even the guys saw it.

"No jack there is no carving, end of discussion" she stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

What was that all about?

**Kim's Pov**

How did he know that was on there? No one was support to see or find out about it. I still remember how I got it.

**Flashback**

"_Kimmy will we ever see each other again?" My older sister by 2 months asked me._

"_I really hope so Kat" we were only 5 and getting sent away from each other._

"_I really going to miss you Kim"_

"_Me too Kaitlin but just remember we are never too far apart are sisters and best friends for life I love you"_

"_I love you…. Hey let make it official like something to represent us"_

"_Like a bracelet? I asked confused._

"_No you can easy lose those I mean something permanent that will last forever"_

"_Ok let's think" there was a long pause._

"_Oh I got it" she left the small room and came back with a needle._

"_We can carve in a symbol on us it will never go away" she said jumping up and down._

"_How about a broken heart?" I suggest._

"_Ok but let's not to the 'you got one half and I got the other', that too cliché let's make one big heat on each of us and a spilt down the middle, plus we are both broken" she explained._

"_I like the way you think, where should we put it? I asked._

"_Somewhere no can see or we can it in really big trouble and that means more beatings" she shivered._

"_Um how about the back of our neck out hair can cover it" I said._

"_Awesome" she said and started to bring the needle in my skin_

**End of flashback**

That symbol bleed for days it hurt like hell but it all worth it in the end. I really miss my sister; lord knows where she is now. I just have to get better at hiding this thing before all unwanted secrets get out

This is going to be a long weekend.


	3. The Color of Dreams

"_Slow down mommy" I looking at mother who was driving wildly fast down the dirt road. Too fast for my liking. I may be 5 but I know when danger is near, and this is certainly it. My mother continued to drive faster, never looking back at me. I clutched my seat beat tighter not wanting to go flying out the car. I looked out in the far window to see a lake right up the road. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I quickly took off my seat belt and became to look for something heavy._

_Uh a water bottle? No_

_A jacket? Ugh stop being stupid_

_A tire iron? Why is this not in the trunk. Whatever. _

_I grabbed the iron and hit repeatedly against the window._

"_STOP IT!" my mother shouted. I didn't stop, she tried to take it away from me but I didn't let her. The next thing we knew the car swerved into the nearby forest and crashed into the shallow area into the lake._

_:….:…:…:_

"_She's mentally unstable" I hear a voice._

"_That doesn't mean anything she has children to take care of" another voice argued back._

"_She can't take care of children if she can hardly take care of herself, may I remind you she tried to kill herself and her oldest daughter, who is only 5"_

"_Well where is the father?"_

"_He is in jail for drug possession and abuse"_

"_Any relatives?"_

"_No, not that anybody knows of"_

"_So I just its foster care it is then"_

"_I guess so"_

_They looked toward the door and saw me standing there. I was confused, what was going on? They gave me a meek smile and closed the door to have more privacy._

_:….:…:….:_

_I frowned looking at my surroundings, nothing but tress and dirt. I knew had to get out of here before he finds me. It was so cold, the middle of January. Snow covered the trees the wind stood silent. The land I stood on was lifeless, no people or animal in sight. The sky was dark and cloudy, just the perfect setting for the mood or position I was in. All around me I felt sadness, no sign of laughter, happiness or even liveliness. It was cold but no wind, so quiet._

_Dangerously quiet._

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

_I looked around trying to see who made the new noise against the cold air._

"_Come out come out where ever you are" a menacing new voice said in the wind. I knew who that was I couldn't let him find me. I ran careful not to slip on snow and lose my chances in getting away from that monster. _

"_Come on Kimmy come out and play" the voice at a closer distance. I ran even faster and until everything looked the same to me. The thumps came closer and closer than ever before, until I saw him. He looked clam, not even a tad angry. That means I must be in for the worse. He took something out of this pocket and stepped closer. I suddenly felt something hard and cold against my head. My breath got caught when I realized what it was. _

"_You shouldn't have tried to escape Kimmy" he hissed. I heard a click, and a cry of pain with a groan, until blackness._

I woke up drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. I got out bed walking slowly to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror; all I saw was a broken little girl that was scared to death. Sighing run some water over my face and leave the bathroom to come face with jack looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok Kim? Why are you up so late?" he asked coming closer looking into my eyes for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine just nightmare" I said quietly waking back to my bed. Before I got any further a hand grabbed me and pulled me back into a tight hug.

"Jack what are doing?" I asked trying to get out of this iron grip.

"What was your dream about?" he asked completely ignoring my question and hugged me tighter almost so I couldn't breathe.

"J-Jack I can't b-breathe" I choked out against is chest, causing him to gasp and let go slightly enough for me to get air. He pulled out of the embrace and took my hand instead and led me to his bed. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, brushing the strains of hair out of my face and looked deeply in my eyes.

"Can you tell me what your dream was about now?" he asked again in pure concern dripping from his mouth. I shook my head while burring my face into his neck. I felt safe like no one can hurt me as long is jack around. Then I did something I haven't done since I was 8, I cried. I let out all my emotions pour out.

The hurt

The loneliness

The pain

Even the unrecognizable happiness

Jack rocked me and held me like someone would do a baby. He whispered soothing words in to my ear while I sob harshly into the crook of his neck. Slowly darkness was getting the best of me. I felt a pair of lips meet my forehead before darkness took over.


End file.
